When presenting a large set of data on a digital screen, in case the number of options exceed the physical screen resolution, one can choose between two options if the axis scale remains linear: fix the axis resolution (1 over items per axis pixel) and allow for dataset dependent physical axis dimensions; or fix the physical dimensions of the axis and allow for floating with the dataset (diminishing as the dataset size increases) axis resolution.
In the former case, with a large dataset as defined by the minimum and the maximum members, and uniform resolution typically bound to the maximum dataset density around a particular dataset point, the axis length may grow bigger than the screen size. To allow navigating to any point on the axis, one creates a scrollable viewport, using a rendering scrollbar, navigation arrows, etc. Scrollable viewports may disorient the user, and do not lead to an effective user experience, considering the need to frequently click navigation arrows or drag a scrollbar, prior to making an actual selection on the graph axis.
In the latter case, the inconvenience of having to deal with a scrollable viewport is replaced by the frustrating experience of not being able to select the exact data point of interest on the axis. With shrinking physical axis dimensions or increasing dataset size (or maximum dataset density around the point of interest), the diminishing resolution renders this scenario real.
One solution to this problem is suggested by U.S. patent application 2007/0179952 A1 to David J Vespe et al. The solution presented therein uses item stacks where the axis resolution is below the threshold needed to be able to select an individual dataset item. While practical in many cases, the initial axis resolution dilemma is still present as the real estate needed to render the stacks is quickly exhausted, i.e. the axis resolution becomes smaller and smaller.
To summarize, the existing prior art in this technology area presents the following disadvantages:                (a) Users must choose between small (poor) resolution or a large physical axis        (b) User experience suffers in the small resolution case, because the user cannot properly examine a data point of interest. This is due to the digital device not being able to distinguish between data-points falling onto the same display pixel.        (c) In case of a device having sufficient resolution and an axis longer than the physical screen dimensions, scrollable viewports disorient the user, given that the minimum and maximum axis reference points are frequently out of sight. The use of navigation buttons or scrollbar thumbs, constantly changes the position of the reference points and contributes to the disorientation and bad experience.        (d) One or more of the proposed solutions merely delay facing the same problem as the axis resolution diminishes.        
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.